


Lemon to a Knife Fight

by the10amongstthese3s



Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a problem child, Jane is a good mum, One Shot, Parr just wants to buy some books, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Catherine Parr learns about car boot sales... and quickly realises that the other queens should never be allowed to visit one.
Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555999
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	Lemon to a Knife Fight

It was Catherine Parr’s idea to go to a car boot sale. Bessie had mentioned one to her where she’d spotted some old, rare books being sold for 50p each a few weeks ago. Of course, Parr couldn’t pass up an opportunity like that.

That’s why, at 8am on a Sunday morning, Parr had the queens all piled in the back of the minivan. Jane and Aragon would always be awake by this time anyway and Kit was happy to go wherever Jane went (even if it did mean waking up so much earlier than usual). Anne and Cleves had been surprisingly easy to bribe with the promise of greasy, gravy covered chips and hotdogs piled high with onions. Food was a definite weakness for the two and a selling point in any situation.

Once they pulled up to the sale, Parr wandered off in search of books, whilst Kit, Jane, and Aragon wandered around in a small group, knowing Kit would need a minute to adjust to the sound and hoards of people. Anne and Cleves instantly disappeared - probably to go find the food truck. At least, that’s what Jane hoped, praying the mischievous girls weren’t already getting into trouble. 

After a little while of browsing, Jane found a selection of old vinyl records that interested her. Always the perfectionist, Aragon insisted on checking for scratches. Jane quickly reminded her though, of how kind the owners were to be selling the items so cheaply, an underlying message of “please don’t be rude” in her words. The woman caved in at this, excusing herself to go buy the three of them some hot drinks whilst Jane looked through the various old disks, pointing out the ones she recognised to Kit with an excited smile. The nervous teen couldn’t help giggling at the woman’s enthusiasm, carefully holding the ones she picked out so Jane could keep searching.

On the other side of the yard, Parr inspected book after book, giving an accomplished grin with each one she deemed worthy to add to her collection. Spotting another great find, Parr made a mental note to thank Bessie for recommending the sale. 

The girl was inspecting an old novel with an authentic leather cover when she heard a familiar voice from the next row of cars.

“ANNE BOLEYN, THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!”

Giving a sigh, Parr quickly paid the man for the book before making her way towards the exasperated voice of her godmother. Anne stood sheepishly across from them, her hands held firmly behind her back. “Okay, what have you done this time, Bo?” Parr asked, giving a smile to Kit as her and Jane came to her side, obviously also drawn in by Aragon’s cry. “Nothing! I’ve been on my best behaviour! I didn’t even steal anything,” Anne pointed out, rolling her eyes slightly at the accusatory glances.

Knowing there was more to the story, Jane took a step forward with a patient smile. “Anne, sweetie, do you think you can show me what you’ve got behind your back please?” 

Oh, she was in trouble. Anne had not thought this purchase through. Unsure what else to do, Anne bit her bottom lip with a guilty smirk and shook her head. 

Taking another step forward, Jane somehow kept her composure, whilst Aragon stood shaking with fury. “Come on, my little Raggedy Anne. Show me what you’ve got,” Jane hummed in a soothing voice, her smile kind as Anne looked around nervously, assessing her options. 

Knowing she had no other choice, Anne gave a proud grin and help up her latest purchase.

“A SWORD!”

“NO!”

Jane quickly lost her composure, chasing after the girl as she fled, sword in hand. Kit, Aragon, and Parr just watched on, shaking their heads as Jane tackled the girl to the ground.

“What did I miss?” 

Turning to look at the woman that had approached them, the three remaining queens couldn’t help bursting out laughing. Cleves just gave Kit a knowing wink and offered her a chip, watching on curiously as Jane wrestled the (admittedly completely blunt) sword from Anne. 

Needless to say, Parr knew they wouldn’t be returning to the local car boot sale any time soon. Though, she had to admit, getting to see Jane tackle Anne like some brawny rugby player made getting banned completely worth it.

She’d just have to find cheap books somewhere else for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sixfanarts (on Tumblr) and I decided we need an excuse to see Anne with a sword and it resulted in this drabble. Thank you for reading! 🦆


End file.
